The invention relates to an expansion pin comprising a shank which at one end is provided with means for securing articles and at the other end is provided with a point and which can be expanded by means of an expansion element that engages in an apertured region.
A known expansion pin is anchored as follows: by hammering the expansion pin into a predrilled hole an expansion element seated at the base of the drilled hole penetrates the aperture in the expansion pin. As a result, the limbs of the expansion pin are wedged open and pressed against the wall of the drilled hole. This type of anchoring requires a blind bore of a depth that must be exactly adhered to and that matches that of the expansion pin. Since the expansion element has an expander cone that tapers in the direction of pull, with this anchoring principle there is a risk that, even in the case of low loads, the expansion pin will be pulled away from the expansion element and the wedging action will thus be nullified. In addition, such an expansion pin has no capacity for further expansion, which likewise will result in the failure of the anchoring should the drilled hole become wider as a result of crack formation.